


Ice Queen

by Lady Lecter (RoNask)



Series: A Woman Like Her Would Have You For Breakfast [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied Bedannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 19:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13060875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/Lady%20Lecter
Summary: Bedelia Du Maurier is not a common sight at the parties, Frederick is excited to see her, but Hannibal reminds him just the kind of woman Bedelia is.





	Ice Queen

“Who is she?” the question comes out unannounced and falls right in the middle of them as if someone had sneezed there.

“Dr. Bedelia Du Maurier” Will Graham replies, his tone indicates a hint of distaste for the blonde woman.

“A colleague” Hannibal Lecter explains without turning to face Dr. Chilton, who still watched the woman dancing with another doctor.

“I’ve heard of her” Frederick comments. “Prettier than I expected. I heard she is cold”

“I believe the title you were looking for, Dr. Chilton, was Ice Queen” Alana Bloom intervened. “A foolish title, I would say”

“Maybe I should talk to her” Chilton thought out loud.

Graham and Crawford snorted, getting the man’s attention.

“You could certainly try,” Dr. Lecter said.

“Thank you, Hannibal” Frederick looked confident.

“Though I have to say, Frederick, Bedelia is the kind of woman who would have you for breakfast” Hannibal added.

Chilton’s confidence was thrown out of the window.

Alana smiled amusedly.

“She came on her own? I heard she hardly shows up at these events” Chilton tried

“She is indeed an unusual sight today” Bloom agreed. “And no, she did not come alone”

“Well, who did she eat?” Frederick questioned.

“I believe that would be me” Hannibal answered before taking a sip of his wine. “Now, if you excuse me, I believe my partner owes me a dance” he left the group without a second thought.

Chilton observed as Hannibal took the other doctor’s place with Bedelia. “Why am I not surprised?”

“Probably because Hannibal could have you for breakfast too,” Will Graham said and turned to Alana. “Can we go now?”

“Sure,” Bloom said. “Good luck, Dr. Chilton” she patted him briefly on the shoulder and left to give Will his ride home.

“It feels like watching a couple of snakes,” Frederick said watching the couple dance.

Crawford gave him half a smile. “Good night, Dr. Chilton”

Frederick was left to watch the rest of the ball on his solitude. For a while he wondered just how much of it was true: could she possibly have him for breakfast? He decided she could, having no idea of just how right he was.


End file.
